Manual:Crafting (2003 Rev 1)
Crafting guide The crafting skill can be used to make different things out of all sort of materials. Gems, gold bars, silver bars, leather and clay are all used in crafting. Pottery Bowls, pots and pie dishes can all be made by crafting. Clay is obtained by mining. To make the clay workable it needs to be softened first. Use a jug of water with the clay and it will be turned into soft clay. Take the clay to a potters . There is one in the barbarian village. Use the clay on the potter's wheel and select what object you would like to make. If you have the correct crafting level you will make an unfired piece of pottery. Use it on the pottery oven and as long is doesn't crack upon heating you will have made yourself a nice new piece of pottery. Leather Leather is made from cow hides, so you will need to find a cow field and kill some cows. Once you have a cow hide, take it to the tannery in Al Kharid. You can then craft your leather into leather armour, boots or gloves. You will need to get a needle and some thread from a crafting shop. Select the needle from your inventory and then as long as you have some thread you will be given a choice of leather objects to make. Gems Gems are rare objects you will occasionally find, they can be made more valuable by cutting them. Once a gem is cut it can also be used when you are making gold jewelry . You will need to buy a chisel from a general store or a crafting shop. Select the chisel from your inventory and then the gem you wish to cut. If you find your crafting level is not high enough to cut the gem you may want to make a bit more pottery or leather to raise your crafting level first. Holy symbols You need a crafting level of 16 to craft silver bars. To make silver bars see the mining and smithing guides. You will need a holy symbol mould which can be bought from a crafting shop. Then use your silver bar on a furnace and you will be able to make a holy symbol of Saradomin. You can either sell your holy symbol to the general store or you can make it into an object that makes your prayers last longer. If you want to use your holy symbol you will need some string. To make string, buy a pair of shears from a general store. Use the shears on a sheep to get some wool. Use the wool on a spinning wheel to spin it into a ball. Then you can use your ball of wool on your holy symbol to give it a string. Finally you will need to get your holy symbol blessed. This can only be done by taking it to a monk called Brother Jered. Brother Jered is upstairs in the monastery. You will need a prayer level of 31 to get in to talk to him. Jewelery and amulets To make gold bars see the mining and smithing guides. You can make amulets, necklaces and rings from gold bars. Buy the appropriate moulds from a crafting shop. Use a gold bar on a furnace and select if you want to make an amulet necklace or ring. Then you will be asked if you want to put in a gem in the jewelry you are making. Putting gems in your gold jewelry can increase the smithing level required quite a lot, it also increases the value of what you are making. All the gold jewelry can be sold for a good price, but amulets with jewels in them can also be made into useful enchanted amulets which give various bonuses. First of all your amulet will need a string, this is made in the same way as the string for the holy amulets of Saradomin. Then it can be enchanted using the magic skill. Glassmaking Glassmaking is only available to RuneScape members. Please subscribe to get this feature. To make some glass, you will first need to get some seaweed. This can be obtained by big net fishing, or found on Entrana Island. Heat the seaweed, to get soda ash. Then use a bucket on a sandpit, to get a bucket of sand. With both soda ash and sand in your inventory, you can then use a furnace on either one to make molten glass. Use this molten glass with a glass-blowing pipe, which can also be found on Entrana. You will then be asked what object you would like to make. Glassobjects Battlestaffs Battlestaff crafting is only available to RuneScape members. Please subscribe to get this feature. First get an unpowered orb (see glassmaking). You will need to enchant the orb. You can make fire orbs, earth orbs, water orbs and air orbs. Take an orb to a magic obelisk (either the obelisk of air, the obelisk of earth, the obelisk of water or the obelisk of fire) and cast the appropriate orb enchantment spell on the obelisk. This requires a high magic level (see magic guide). The obelisks are not in easily accesible areas. Then buy a battlestaff from a staff shop on a members server. Use the battlestaff with a charged orb to make a battlestaff. You will find on the next page the a chart outlining the crafting levels needed to attach the orbs to the staffs. ---- RuneScape Wiki note: this revision of the manual did not have the table outlining the levels for the orb attachment. Category:Crafting